


a letter from one lover to another (a comma after dearest)

by let_them_be_happy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Like, M/M, and he knows that eliza's nice, and maybe warn her too, he knows what hamilton's like, no one ever writes about what would happen if john had told eliza, so why shouldn't he congratulate her?, why would he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_them_be_happy/pseuds/let_them_be_happy
Summary: To Miss Elizabeth Schuyler (soon to be Hamilton) -	I write this letter in expectation of your approaching wedding, as I have been so told its date by our dearest, Alexander.-John writes Eliza a letter.-"sup i'm ur husbands lover just a heads up he's kind of a dick but he really does love you soyknokeep it in mind- J-Lo"





	

To Miss Elizabeth Schuyler (soon to be Hamilton) -

 

I write this letter in expectation of your approaching wedding, as I have been so told its date by our dearest, Alexander. Allow me to be one of the many to offer you my sincerest congratulations on this happiest of occasions, as I am certain there are many men in New York who now envy Alexander’s position and just as many women who now envy you for your’s. If it is not too beyond my boundaries - for this is only our first letter - please also allow me to offer my condolences for the hardships you will no doubt suffer as Alexander’s wife, and let me keep my hope that I am the first to say so.

Alexander does not function as most people do, with much thought put into actions before they occur, and for this he has been selected by General Washington to act as one of his closest advisors as he is capable of rational thought in a manner of mere moments and has a genius solution to an issue before it even seems to arise. However, it is also this manner of quick thought that has often led Alexander to trouble, though he does not always intend for it to, for he does not think of the consequences as his mind and mouth run only a moment apart from the other. This is where the trouble emerges from, rearing its ugly head before Alexander even realizes he has the created the beast with his own words.

I do not say these things to frighten you, Miss, I assure you and apologize most profusely if I have indeed done so. Alexander is a dear friend, and I only say these things to prepare and warn you of what may lie ahead for you, as you will no doubt suffer consequences due to Alexander’s actions. Please, do not take my words as a slight against Alexander for he is a good man with an honest heart and a mind meant to build these colonies into the nation that they will form one day. You too have a kind heart and I do not wish to see you injured because of a reckless action made on Alexander’s part for I know that it could severely damage your lovely personality.

Forgive me - I had not realized I have failed to introduce myself. My name is John Laurens - I can only hope that Alexander has mentioned me and not forgotten me in my absence, though the stream of letters I receive assures me that I am not forgotten in the least. I have known Alexander for what may seem a short time - a few years - but already he has become a close friend of mine, and I confess my purpose of this letter was a selfish one, in the hopes that I may better know the one who is to marry my good friend, at least to know more than one knows through hearsay and town gossip.

I know, without any indication aside from that hearsay and Alexander’s own descriptions of you, that you are good, and I do not believe Alexander to be worthy of a woman like you in any life, nor anyone else for that matter. He often has no regard for himself and with someone like you in his life, he will be encouraged to keep an eye on his own safe being. It is here that I find I am required to offer some personal information regarding my friendship with Alexander - and I assure you, it is nothing bad and I tell you this in the utmost confidence, for I feel that our dear, Alexander, will have failed to mention this to you. I urge you not to speak to him on the subject unless he is the one who speaks of it first, and I beg of you not to tell him I told you of this at all, even should my life end on the battlefield in a few days’ time.

The love that you hold for Alexander is the same as mine for him - that is to say that I do love him as a man is meant to love a woman he is to marry. I do believe he loves me as well, or did and is now pretending to. He loves you dearly, I can confirm the truth in every love letter he has sent you and I know them to number in the tens if not higher. Do not think less of me for this, though I admit I cannot blame you should you burn this letter and banish it, its contents, and my well-intentioned advice from your memory. I tell you this because it would be unfair for to not know of this piece of Alexander's past, as I believe that part of our relationship to be forgotten and never spoken of again.

If nothing else in light of my confession, I find that I need to remind you that Alexander loves you, he has chosen you above all else and hopefully will continue to do so, if only for his own sake. He is nothing if not a good man, though he is not a kind man in the least. He may perform kind acts, but it is because they are the right thing to do. Should the situation arise where he needs to be cruel, he will be cruel. Though he may not seem it at times, Alexander is only human, and I cannot find a reason in my mind as to why a person could not love him.

As I write that, I wish that to be true sometimes, but, unfortunately, I know too many reasons as to why Alexander has as many enemies as he does. That does not mean we love him any less - at least, I do not see it as reason to love him any less. I think you are an understanding woman, and your kindness and beauty know no bounds - though do not doubt that Alexander may test those boundaries. Forgive me for sounding crude, for I find I cannot think of anything polite to say where Alexander is concerned though I love him dearly. I believe I speak the truth when I say Alexander is a good man, but I know that a good man does not always do good things. I do not consider myself to be a good man, though Alexander may think otherwise and may claim otherwise to you, but I believe I am just a man who has done a few good things in his life.

This must be a difficult letter for you to read, if you are still reading this letter. I write these words because I feel you should know these things, things that Alexander may or may not have thought to tell you in your courtship and may possibly never tell you in the course of your marriage. It is because I know Alexander so well that I write this letter to you, Miss Schuyler.

Despite the things I write here about Alexander’s rudeness and inability to consider consequences in most situations, I believe that you will have a happy union, and I wish the two of you the best of luck in your lives together. I believe there is no one in the world better suited to be Alexander’s partner in life, someone who will remind him to keep his feet on the ground and perhaps be his occasional partner in crime.

I am called away to duties of war, and am afraid I have run out of things to say to you, Miss Schuyler. So, without further delay, I will bid you adieu.

Your Most Obedient Servant,

Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so that's that. feel free to comment or critique


End file.
